I Say Love You Mean War
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: As a Goddess of love, everyone adores her, loves her, and worships her. However what happens when she encounters one person who seems immune with her greatest gift? The Goddess of Love has met with her match!
1. Goddess of Love

**I wish I own sailor moon. This story is using second perspective from characters.**

**.**

Confidence isn't your issue. Superficial beauty also isn't your issue. You were born with the greatest gift one can possess. You didn't even need to sell your soul to darkness to obtain it. The gift you have now had been destined to be yours long time ago.

Beauty and charm.

Your skin is smooth that even the smoothest silk in this world will envy with you.

Your orb of eyes colored cerulean blue that even the vast sky and the wide sea are screaming to make a trade with you.

Your hair is golden, dazzling that the ray of sun will compete with you in sunny day.

_Beauty._

Every syllable comes out of your mouth turns as a beautiful poem. Accompanied by alluring tone, everyone would've turned their head to you every time you speak. Astonished and completely stunned.

One word and anyone would do as you please. They will fall on their knees before you. They worship you.

They worship you not without a reason. You are Aphrodite's child after all.

_Charm._

Everyone adores you in each step. None of them ever look at you with hate or anger. Everyone loves you.

_The Goddess of love._

* * *

There are almost hundreds people inside the room and your eyes fixed on her figure for 10 minutes straight. You never look at one person for too long, moreover paying attention. You shift your glance when she looks back at you. But you are too slow. You have caught red handedly staring on her.

You let a relief sigh when she moves her sight off you. A relief sigh together with a bit of disappointment.

You've never seen her before around here. No, you are sure she isn't from your planet.

Because no one has ever looked at you with that kind of eyes.

Those amethyst eyes were looking at you with nothing. No adoration, no astonishment. It was just simple blank stare with no slight emotion.

You shudder. You cannot say is it excitement or fear. Either one, it's the first time you are going to experience it.

You find yourself staring again, at her. In this grand hall she's the only one who has come without companion. Her attire is surely designed not for tonight's occasion. Rather than dress, she is wearing pants and a sword is clasped around her waist, covered with a short red cloak that falls from her shoulder.

She's standing casually as if she attempts to not attract attention on herself.

You knew that she has failed on that attempt. She has attracted your attention.

You walk through sea of people who have been desperately asking you for a dance. You have learned a good lesson that the best way to refuse the stubborn ones is by ignoring them.

So you walk toward her place. You count your own steps to calm your suddenly irregular beating heart.

12 steps and you have lost the count because she looks up on your direction.

You flash a smile while your hand unconsciously clenches on the fabric around your chest.

Your smile meets those blank expressions again. That exact moment, you realize that the person before you is indeed special.

You avert your gaze to anywhere but to the pair of amethyst orbs. Perhaps you can look on her long raven hairs or you can observe her slim waist or...

Wait...

You didn't just check out her entire body that way. You blush.

"May I help you?" She asks.

You hear her voice and you attempt to smile again. 3 steps. You make a mental note for yourself. 3 steps distance between you and her.

You are a Goddess of love and you can't even take a step closer.

In addition, you need to come up with reasonable answer quickly so you don't appear like an idiot. You have to say something to counter...

"I see you come alone..."

"Yes." Her tone is flat, like her expression.

"This is a party, you should have fun." You frown with your own voice. Did you yourself just say that?

"I'm okay by myself." She states. Final and firm just like the way she is standing.

There is a pregnant pause about 1 minute. You can't come up with another topic since she just brushed you off easily. And she doesn't initiate anything is the first time... This is really the first time since you were born to witnessing someone's cold attitude on you.

"Excuse myself." She turns away.

There is a saying about how a body reacts before your mind can process it. The movement is called a reflex.

Your reflex though is apparantly stride 3 steps away and catches the end of her cloak with your right hand. The action happens under 2 seconds' sequence.

"Wait."

She turns on you, seems a bit surprised.

"You don't just look away when I am talking with you." You say it. It is the first time you are being ignored by another entity. Even the animal would be charmed by you. The feeling is just awful and you dislike it.

You are a Goddess of love and everyone would kneel before you. Do as your please.

This woman will be too.

"Okay..." She replies. She is fully facing you now, her arms fold in front of her body, waiting. "What do you want?"

You loss at words... your plan is acting high and mighty so this woman would at least afraid or getting charmed by your pheromone or something. But she is just as cold as before.

"I don't like you." You finally blurt out.

That's not necessarily true and not completely wrong either. The woman hasn't do anything wrong but you are really annoyed with her.

"I don't like you." You repeat.

She looks at you with the same expression. Calm, blank, and detached.

"Okay..." She simply shrugs.

You are really deeply annoyed until you are in verge of holding your tears. Never ever you got treatment like this. This is just... too much.

"It's not okay. I don't like you, I don't even know why."

She shakes her head, one of her hand is rubbing her temple. "Don't worry, I get that a lot."

Then you see it. You see her smile for a split second. No matter how brief, but you saw it.

She smiled and you witnessed it.

"Good luck in finding a reason of hating me, princess Minako." She bows a little and this time successfully walks away from you.

You can't chase her. You froze anyway, in your spot. You froze because one smile. Your annoyance suddenly like being washed off almost completely. However, you can't hold your tears anymore.

One drop because by short encounter of hurricane emotions you are just simply tired.

You are a Goddess of love.

And for the first time you hate someone.

* * *

**This is my first attempt on Rei/Mina fic... I don't know if you like this kind of perspective. It's hard doing a perspective from someone like Minako and I hope you enjoy this.**

**REVIEWS, please... But I'm not a boss of you.**


	2. Warrior

**Disclaimer: I never own sailor moon.**

* * *

.

You are a warrior.

You learned how to handle a sword even before you learn to talk. You had daggers, sword, and spears as your childhood toys. In the age of 4 your daggers had successfully hit the target, 9 out of 10.

Your father gave you a complete set of combatant weapons in your 7th birthday. 3 Years later, you slew down a mythical beast dragon by using those weapons.

Your father always said that you are going to grow up to be a brave warrior like him. To be strong and faithful.

Unaware by you, your father's words have become your only goal in your life.

_Strong._

People who know you are respecting you and those who don't, they fear you. Because of your strength and your father.

Although even now, you do not know what the strength is. You knew that your father is a strong man, but you doubt yourself to have the similar strength as he is.

Since your father is the God of War himself.

_Faithful._

As a warrior, one has to be faithful toward his or her belief. What to belief is one's key. Once warriors find the key there will be no single obstacle left in their path to become a true strong warrior.

Your father said the key is warrior's heart itself.

And you have lost your key somewhere.

.

* * *

You like wars but you hate crowds.

In a war, you aren't required to think about next topic to talk. In a war you just swing your sword around and concentrate to only survive. In a war, adrenaline will lead you and guide you through struggles. Mostly though, in a war no one will ask you to fake a smile.

You hate crowds, especially ridiculous social event like tonight. Therefore, once you are trapped in the crowds of people, you will retreat yourself to the corner. There, you will close your eyes, concentrate and meditate to regain peacefulness. You will concentrate and maximize your sixth sense to hear and feel every presence inside the room.

This way you can gain information without really facing people.

Everyone who has come to the ball tonight is mostly delegates and officials of each planet. You can sense where they are from and listen to what they are talking about.

Suddenly, one presence attracts her attention.

You feel this presence is a person from the host planet who held the event tonight. This person has a really strong poise that makes every people in the room drawn to her. You feel you are being pulled too by her presence.

You open your eyes and see.

The first thing you notice is _blue_. You have never seen that kind of blue in your home land. It is deep but light. It is similar with the color of the planet next to yours. The planet that has been your favorite every time you gaze upon the mars sky.

You snap out from your thought and quickly shift your sight to anywhere but that. Even when you stare to another place, your sense still being pulled into that person.

A girl with long golden hair. She walks toward your direction.

Your first instinct was to run and you consider it will not be an honorable way to do.

She stops several feet from your spot.

Since she seems to fix her attention to your bizarre outfit, you ask her. Save her some troubles.

"May I help you?"

She moves her glance now to your face and smiles. You don't know her really well but you don't dislike that smile.

"I see you come alone..." She says.

"Yes." You can't stand when someone pointing the obvious.

"This is a party, you should have fun."

You were wrong. She didn't speak to you to comment about your attire.

"I'm okay by myself." You reply again with final and firm tone you usually do to chase people away.

Under usual circumstances, people would likely back away and leave you alone after several seconds, but this woman before you, proves herself as unusual phenomenon.

Seconds become minute and you are sure she never willing to go away.

So you have to be the one who leave. "Excuse myself."

Then suddenly something keeps you from completely turn around.

"Wait,"

It's your cloak between her fingers. "You don't just walk away when I'm talking with you!"

You hear her voice. It sounds like a command came out from her mouth but her expression states otherwise. This woman definitely has quite a charm.

Now both your distances aren't several steps anymore. It's just several inches, separated by your deep red cloak garment. The fact is, you can see her color better from this distance.

"Okay." You fold your arms crossed, hiding some sweats on your palm. You don't like this situation. You are rather have to confront entire army than having to face this woman. "What do you want?"

She seems confused and you figure out that actually she has her emotion expressed clearly on her face. One second she was confused and then annoyed and then embarrassed.

"I don't like you."

You do not really hear it since you are too preoccupied. But then, she repeats. "I don't like you."

You have had many people saying those comments on you, but really... this woman's hate doesn't convincing at all.

"Okay," You shrug.

"It's not okay, I don't like you and I don't know why."

You shake your head, how come a person hating someone without a reason. "Don't worry I get that a lot."

You smile sheepishly. Now you aware with whom you are having conversation. You don't believe yourself for taking so long to realize it.

This woman is Aphrodite's child.

"Good luck in finding a reason of hating me, Princess Minako." You bow politely. A warrior has a high consideration in matter of etiquette and chivalry. You too, oblige to greet a Goddess of Love properly, no matter how stubborn she is.

Second attempt you walk away, she doesn't re-grab your cloak.

You halt your step when you've reached a silent hallway. Through a brief encounter, this princess has stirred several emotions inside you.

You lean your shoulder on to the wall since your knees suddenly feel weak.

You are a warrior.

And for the first time you feel weak.

.

* * *

**A/N**: _This chapter is from Rei's perspective. Writing this chapter is a challenge, since I want to emphasize Rei as a warrior, not a princess. Thank you for your amazing reviews, I hope you also enjoy this one._

_**REVIEWS**__... it's a plea, _


	3. Aphrodite

**I never own Sailor moon.**

* * *

**_All is fair in love and war_**

_-__Francais Edward Smedley_

_**.**_

* * *

You don't like her and you don't even know why.

Since your encounter with the mysterious Martian girl, you have been getting trouble to sleep. Your mind would be filled mostly about her.

It is certainly a hate. It is the first time you hold a strong feeling against someone and you are absolutely sure that it is a hate. You read this one book when you were visiting the moon kingdom. When a person hates someone, he or she would think about the person twenty-four hours a day.

You have dark circles around your eyes, a flaw on your flawless appearance.

Yup, your hate is just so intense that you literally become a wreck.

You sigh while facing the mirror.

It makes you guilty since you are a Goddess of love, the direct descendant of Aphrodite herself. For you, this perhaps can be bigger problem since there is possibility this feeling can hinder your duty.

Days went by and you still cannot come up with solution. Others who near will notice that a Goddess of love is currently troubled by something. However, those who know will never bother. You are a Goddess and how can they solve a Goddess problem?

Today, you will spend your day to be your mother's company. After the ball event few days ago, your mother has been busy attending several events with neighboring planet. You walk proudly, leaving a dim glow of gold in every step.

Your mother greets you in her chamber. She gestures to you to move closer to her.

"Come here, my child."

Aphrodite is a proud and elegant woman. Some people dislike her because her arrogant attitude. But you love her. Because despite her busy schedules, teasing, and her unbelievable pretty face, she is your awesome mother.

Today, your mother is sitting on her couch made of Venusian gold, wearing beautiful dress which serves her as her ever day's clothes. It only adds the reason why you love your mother very much... she has amazing skill wardrobe choice.

"How are you, mother?"

She swings her hand on the air for the maids and guards to leave the room. After there is no one but the two of you, your mother points the empty spot on the couch beside her.

"Sit."

You do what she told you.

"Would you tell me about this person who makes my daughter seems very troubled?"

Of course she knew. She is an Aphrodite. But she is your mother first before a deity.

You know you will never get out of this room without giving the answer.

"...Mother, am I allowed to hate someone?" You confess by asking a question.

You see your mother's pretty face changes to one thing you can't describe. It's between surprised and curious.

"You. Hate. Someone?" She repeats the sentence slowly. Her eyebrows raise and this is the first time you see that phenomenon. Aphrodite didn't just lift an eyebrow.

"Yes. I've been thinking about this person every day, I barely get any sleep." Lie. You don't sleep at all and you wonder how you manage get through the day.

Her expression shifts again. This time, her lifted eyebrows accompanied by a wide smile.

"Ah, you've been thinking about this person?"

You sigh, your mother only repeating your words.

"Yes, mother that's why I hate her!" The word came out from your mouth. You just bombed hint related to that person to your mother. Now, she knows it is a woman.

Aphrodite does what you think is impossible. Chuckle.

Your mother never chuckles. Smiling yes or laughing elegantly in several occasion if it was necessary.

"What's so funny, mother? I am a Goddess of love and I have a feeling the very contrary with my duty. This is not right."

"... My child. For a Goddess of love you are incredibly clueless." She pats your head gently.

"Answer this then... this girl... well, is she special?"

You nod, "She isn't affected by my charm and literally shrugged me off when I was the one who started the conversation."

"That's not surprising at all."

You can't believe what your mother just said. You were very surprised at that time, knowing someone just immune with your talent.

"Rest assured my child. This feeling of yours will not stand in your way in performing your duty. Instead it makes you more glowing."

Several people have said to you that your aura has becoming stronger lately but you didn't believe it until your mother said it.

"Last question then..."

You look up to your mother, waiting for another wave. This time you knew her expression very well. It is the enigmatic expression. Your mother has this face every time she is teasing you or merely wants to test your abilities.

"Is she a Martian?"

You don't answer it. Her mother has figured about everything already. The question is... how?

* * *

You don't care how your feet stomped rather loudly on the marble floor. Talking to your mother does not help at all. It only makes you more confused.

"_Isn't that a good thing? Having someone immune with your charm?"_

"_How can that be a good thing? It was terrible, I feel humiliated and ashamed!"_

"_My child... listen to me. You and I are so much alike. I was young once and my attitude was no different with yours. I grew up with my charm ability. Everyone automatically loves me. I didn't need to do anything to gain people's trust. I__'__ll__ always be the favorite."_

_You are like what she is talking about._

"_Those are __bless__ed, I never doubt it. However, it has its own impact to us. Our ability makes us to never really try to social. Imagine what will you do if your ability was taken from you? It will leave you with nothing and no one, my child. That's why... you and I are very selfish and conceited. We take everything for granted and we have very important job like doing cupid for everyone. We ourselves do not understand about it yet. Minako, especially you... you do not understand what love is... yet."_

_Your jaw drops, and you can only stare at your mother like a fool. It's not likely you can object a thing your mother has just said._

"_This person who you currently hate is considered as a gift. If you can gain this person's trust and turn her to be your ally... Minako, you will be fully the Goddess of love. Because that means you capable to affect other with or without your charm."_

In other word, your mother has ordered you to form peace and gain trust from someone you hate. Impossible.

You stomped harder. In frustrating times like this, you want to leash it to anyone around you. Being angry, mad, or furious isn't something new for you. As a Goddess, you are allowed to treat anyone below you as you will. The idea is very entertaining this moment.

You look at the marble floor. You like it how the other feet will quickly move out from your path to clear your way. It's one of privilege for being a princess and a Goddess.

One... two... three... four... five... six... six pairs of people feet are stepping aside from your path. Most of them compliment you and greet you politely. You like praises the best.

When suddenly you run into a pair of feet covered in red boots which remain firm on your path. The feet aren't moving away or taking a step back to bow at you. You are ready to leash out your anger at whomever the owner of those disrespectful feet.

"How dare you..." You hiss and look up to see this person.

Then a dejavu washes over you.

Red cloak... amethyst eyes.

You meet her eyes, you will never forget that color.

Her eyes although not looking at you, they are smiling for you.

This time, she throws a sincere smile toward you. Sincere smile... beautiful smile.

After that, your mind turns to a blank slate. You forget your anger, you forget your mother's order, you forget your hate... even you forget what you are about doing right now.

A smile. From her.

In a blink of eye you forget everything.

You are a Goddess of love.

And you become an idiot over one smile.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for your amazing reviews. I'm experimenting here. Imagine when someone was born with Minako's ability. My opinion is this person will not know how to interact properly and become spoiled arrogant person. She accepts love without trying to be loved. Minako, as senshi of love has this talent, however it's stronger in this fiction since she is a Goddess, not a senshi. I think too it will become interesting exploration about how Minako's character development later. Don't worry, I will make Rei's too. It's all my opinion, whether accurate or not or you like it or not, it's up to your free mind to choose. I just love writing and share this to you all. Last but not least, reviews are always and forever appreciated._


	4. Ares

.

Days have gone by after the last ball in neighboring planet.

You have back to your home planet. The problem is, you think there is something wrong about you after the ball event.

It's just a ball and not a world war, yet you feel like you are losing something at that moment. Your mind, a piece of you.

The first quality of warrior is his or her ability to fight and survive. Both require great focus and concentration. You cannot do either in your current state. That's why in past few days you have been yelled at by your father in the training ground.

Today is the same.

"Pick up the sword, Rei. Get back to your stance." The mighty God of war Ares is talking to you with his unusual calm voice. That exact moment, you know you are in deep trouble.

Ares talks with a voice like thunderbolt. Loud and terrifying tone. Ones who will not dare to deny his bidding and command. He talks like he is in a battle field. Every day, everywhere, and you are not exception. The difference is, even though the God of war has scary voice, mostly people won't notice to pay attention to his gentle eyes.

You do and that's why you respect him greatly.

When Ares is about to mad, he wouldn't yelling. He will smile and speak in gentle tone, it's like the person is not worth his energy and mind.

So you pick your sword with tremble hands, knowing your father is holding back a wrath for you. You can hide the fear on your face but not your body... you are certain that Ares aware of that too.

"Forget it, drop it." Ares throws his too across the training ground. The sword stabs the stone wall firmly. Other trainees in the place immediately take retreat out from the field.

You clench a fist, trying your best to hide the tremor. It is futile but your father once said that a Martian will never appeared weak to others.

"You have something to tell me." Statement. He commands you to speak to him but leaving a choice for you to not to. You know that your father is playing soft on you.

"I do but I don't, father." You fix your gaze to his tall figure. But you will never go to see his eyes this time. You scared if you don't find the usual gentleness in those orbs.

"Then, do tell me and do not tell me, my child."

"My incapability to concentrateis because I am preoccupied by something. However, I have no idea about what is it."

Ares shifts from his spot. This time, he paces around circling you like a trapped lamb, "I think you have slightest idea about it but you doubt yourself over and over... so, who is this asshole?"

You look up your father with wide eyes, full of question. You wonder yourself that if your source of problem is truly a person.

Then an image of certain Goddess of love flashes in your mind.

Of course, since your encounter with her, you never stop thinking about her. The one who makes you feel weak.

"I see father, but I disagree to call her an asshole." You reply.

Ares stops circling you and you can hear his footsteps approaching you from behind. You do not turn around, it is better to not see his face.

"_Her_? My child, a woman messes with your concentration and mind?" Question but more likely close to affirmation. You know it's no need for you to answer yes or no because your father always knows.

"Rei," A pressure to your right shoulder. Ares places his hand on your shoulder gently. This contact demands attention for you. So you turn around to face him.

This time look directly through his eyes.

"What do you think about her, Rei? Did she make you weak at the moment? Like your strength and energy suddenly being pulled off from you?"

Understanding and soothing his eyes are. You know Ares would only show this side of him to you. Not even he shows this kind of expression in his mercy to other.

"Yes." Then you allow yourself to crack your valiant mask. "I'm scared, father... it's the first time..."

"Do you believe me that when I was in your age I did feel similar experience?"

You want to say no but his face is really convincing. "You did?" You thought that Ares is always the brave, virtuous, and strong warrior.

"I will tell you about it someday... now, since it's only us right in the moment... tell me,"

You smile, "yes, father?"

"Is this woman who messing with your mind... a venusian?"

He winks. A father always knows.

* * *

You fly with the first shuttle leaving for venus the next day. Even after the talking with your father, you didn't get any answer. There are more questions popping out in your head although your father has reassured you that sometimes a question is better to be left unexplained. Sometimes there are things that we have to learn not by words but by life.

"_I told you that __As a warrior, one has to be faithful toward his or her belief. What to belief is one's key. Once warriors find the key there will be no single obstacle left in their path to become a true strong warrior."_

"_I engraved that in my heart, father." In fact you never forget a bit from that. You always worry about when you ever become a true warrior._

"_What is warrior's key, Rei?"_

"_Heart... father. I-I don't think I own it." The last sentence came out as whisper._

"_You don't. Because you need someone else to bring it out from yourself."_

"_Why don't you help me then?" You blink, still cannot grasp his meaning._

"_I'm not that person. And... I think you met this person already."_

"_W-what?! Who!"_

"_What do you think about this woman... it's the first time I come across someone that manage to mess with my daughter's mind, unfocused__.__"_

"_You change the topic."_

"_I don't."_

"_So... She... she is that person?"_

"_If you want to be a true warrior, my child__,__ I'm worried that this woman is the only one who can bring out your key from yourself."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Go to her and ask, don't ask me."_

"_She hates me."_

"_Of course she will. She is a Venusian. The most stubborn species."_

You are fidgeting. A warrior never fidgets but you can't help it now. The idea to confront this Goddess of love is really terrifying. She is not scary, no... you think she is the most beautiful creature you've ever seen in solar system. However... there is something about her that make you really confused.

First thing first will be your priority.

First, you have to go to Venus to meet her again.

In the way to Venus, you lay down a list about what you are going to do at there. A warrior always goes to the battlefield with best strategy. Yes, battle field since you have no slightest idea about what is it you are doing right now.

The enemy is a Goddess of love and princess, daughter of Aphrodite. A very formidable opponent.

The battle ground is in Venus which you will not have any advantage at all.

The enemy has this ill feeling toward you, she hates you. A nice start. Perhaps you will work in hating her too. Eye for eye, right?

So first, when you see her, you will not show any aside feeling but business. You need her answer about the warrior's key. After that, you are done with her.

Second rule, you will never appear weak or showing any weakness to her.

Third rule is courage. Even if the idea to confront her is scary, you have to be brave. You are the warrior.

You are done putting the list and making mental note to yourself when you arrive in the palace.

You thought you are ready.

Then you meet this blonde Goddess in the corridor hall. She seems incredibly annoyed with multiple frowns decorating her beautiful face. However, the moment those cerulean orbs lay sight on yours, you only see pure surprise.

This is too sudden that you have to react quickly.

You wish you had made the list on paper note because practically your mind is in short circuit.

You recall the first step of your strategies... what is it? When you meet her...

You see the face and you couldn't help it but smile. It isn't your fault since the Goddess of love seems more glowing than the last time you met her. She is too beautiful and it wouldn't be polite if you don't appreciate them with a smile.

You forget that you just broke your first rule.

After that, second and third follow. Your strategy has failed miserably.

You step back and walk away with racing heart that you assume as fear.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for ones who favorite, alert, and reviews. I am a qualified douchebag in updating chapter. The idea is there but the time and mood oftenly refuse to attend. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you once again.


End file.
